New Friend
by Ragemoon
Summary: PRNSHurricanger crossover. Hunter makes a new friend from Japan who is visting his foster father at the Thunder Ninja academy. More changes insue for Hunter with the arrival of the two new people plus others who breeze on into his life after being a power


Disclaimer: PRNS and Hurricanger do not belong to me. This is a fanfiction. Only borrowing. You know the drill...

New Friends

By

Ragemoon

Hunter sighed looking around himself. He was taking a new friend around, Ikkou. He just met the Japanese man when his brother and he showed up at the Thunder Ninja Academy to talk with his foster Father.

Ikkou was enjoying being in the States as far as Hunter could tell. The only thing that was annoying both young men is that they could not beat each other.

Both men frowned they heard shouting. A man's voice and a woman's voice both were screaming at each other. They rounded the corner. The young woman was quite a bit smaller then the young man. Her hair was a dark brown while his was very blue.

Hunter blinked as he watched in horror as the young man punched the young woman and preceded to beat on her telling her if she dared touch him she go to jail for she was the weapon and he was just her boyfriend.

"This is wrong." Ikkou's voice held the deadly anger even Hunter could feel.

"It is." Hunter agreed. "Let's stop the madness."

They dove in and drug the young man off the young woman. She passed out from what he had done. Blood was coming from her nose and mouth. Hunter and Ikkou could tell she once been a very pretty girl till this young man gotten a hold of her.

"You bastard." Hunter growled.

"I suggest you leave." Ikkou's voice was cold and deadly. "For I will not hesitate." He glared and the young man glared back his multiple piercing glittered.

"You two are going to get it." He growled. "That bitch is dead." He stalked off as Ikkou picked her up.

"We should take her back to the academy." Ikkou looked at him. "She seems familiar to me. Like I've seen her before." He seemed perplexed by this.

Hunter nodded. "We should for the dude is threatening her life and he be able to get to her in Blue Bay General."

Back at the Thunder Academy, Ikkou and Hunter were talking to their brothers when seven others came toward them.

Ikkou frowned.

Hunter sighed. "I don't want to hear it Shane. The young woman was almost killed by that asshole."

Shane frowned again. "She is not a student at any of the academies."

"Actually she is." A voice came from behind them. Both senseis were standing there. It was Hunter and Blake's foster father who spoke. "Her academy is not exactly normal." He sighed. "She was heeding the warnings of her teachers and breaking it off with the young man you rescued her from."

"I'm right behind you." The young woman sighed. The healer from the Wind academy had done a wonderful job on healing her face. "Steven did not like the fact I told him we are done. He took advantage of the fact of my martial arts abilities. I am a registered weapon." She sighed. "Then again been training since I could walk in more arts then most people will ever learn in one lifetime." She touched a scar on her cheek. Then blushed faintly as if recalling something. "The other reason he decided to get violent. He saw me helping two young men who were lost." He looked at Ikkou and Isshuu who then looked at each other.

"I am so sorry." Isshuu said softly.

"You got hurt for helping us?" Ikkou said scandalized. "I cannot believe that."

"Mostly because you touched my shoulder in thank you." The young woman said shaking her head. "He was very jealous, never liked me having any friends. Not that I made friends easy. Move too much to keep friends for too long.

Ikkou smacked his head and sighed as his brother squeezed his shoulder.

"I am Shi." Shi bowed to them all. "They will prolly take care of Steven before he comes after me." She shook her head. "No one will be able to tell how he died either."

"How would that be?" Cameron asked voicing the question that was in all their minds.

"None of my teachers are alive." Shi answered.

That made them all blink, all of them confused about how anyone could be taught by the dead. They heard two sets of laughter trickle down to them.

"That answer is easy children if you were studying your Ninja history like you were supposed too." Sensei looked at them all.

Dustin blinked and then spoke realizing something when he looked at Shi. "You're a Weather Ninja. Wow, Dude."


End file.
